fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The White Rabbit Tries to Kill Alice
Back at the castle, Mirage was sitting on her throne. She waved her hand while scowling at a white rabbit, and she said, "Take her far into the forest. Find some secluded glade where she can pick wildflowers." "Yes, Your Majesty." said the white rabbit, glaring at Mirage before bowing before her and smiling sarcastically. He is short, obese, and fluffy with a matching muzzle, pink eyes with crimson pupils, thick black eyebrows, pink ear innards, a crimson nose, and light gray soles and wears spectacles, a crimson shirt, a mustard-colored waistcoat with a light yellow collar sticking up, a plum-colored bowtie, a red jacket, and lavender pants. His name is, well, The White Rabbit, the huntsman. "And there, my faithful huntsman, you will kill her!" The White Rabbit gasped in utter horror. "But, Your Majesty, The little princess..." Mirage stood up. "Silence!" she shouted, pointing at him, "You know the penalty if you fail!" "Yes, Your Majesty," The White Rabbit nodded. Mirage held up an ornate box with a knife through a heart as its clasp. "But to make doubly sure you do not fail," she went on. "bring back her heart in this!" Later that day, Mirage let Alice change out of her rags and into her day clothes - a light blue dress with a white pinafore apron, corset, petticoat, and stockings, and black Mary Jane shoes. She sat down in a secluded glade, humming the tune to "A Spark Inside Us," and sometimes singing along as she picked wildflowers, while dreaming of her true love. The wind blew lightly, making her hair blow and making her look like a vision. After Alice stood still, she then moved before she heard the cry of a baby bluebird. Alice put her flowers down and went to the tearful bird. "Hello, there." She carefully picked up the bird. "What's the matter? Where's your Mama and Papa? Why, I believe you're lost." The bluebird started crying again. "Oh, please don't cry. Come on, perk up. Won't you smile for me?" Alice asked. The bluebird stopped crying and began to laugh. Alice giggled, too. "There, that's better." she smiled, "Your mama and papa can't be far." The bluebird started singing a little song before The White Rabbit walked closely to the girl. The bluebird saw her parents perched on the next tree branch, waiting for their child. "There they are!" said Alice happily, "Can you fly?" Alice let the bluebird fly out of her hands and onto the branch where her parents were waiting for her. "Goodbye," Alice called. "Goodbye!" Suddenly, a shadow fell over the little girl. She turned around fast and screamed as she saw The White Rabbit holding a knife in his right hand. But nothing happened. He fell to his knees and grabbed the girl's apron. "I can't!" he cried, "I can't do it! Forgive me! I beg you, forgive me!" Calmly, Alice said, "I don't understand." "She's mad! Jealous of you! She'll stop at nothing!" He says wildly, letting go of Alice's apron. "But--but who?" Alice stammered. "Mirage!" answered The White Rabbit. Now Alice was alarmed. "Mirage?" "Now! Quick child! Run!" The White Rabbit warned her, "Run away, hide! In the woods! Anywhere! Never come back! Now, go! Go! GO! Run! Run! Hide!" During The White Rabbit's shouts of warning, Alice began running through the woods. An owl screeched at dove at her head. Worried that the owl will explode, Alice screamed. She ran and stopped suddenly when she saw eyes staring at her from the darkness. The eyes belonged to twenty bats. The bats screeched as they swooped down at Alice, making her scream again. Alice turned to run from the bats, but her dress got caught in the branches of some trees. She screamed as she ran into the branches of another tree. Screaming once more, Alice falls into a hole. She caught the root of a tree and holds on for dear life, but the root was wet and slippery. She slid into a pool of water. In the pool were moss-covered logs. Her fall created waves, which moved the logs up and down, up and down. When Alice saw that the logs had turned into crocodiles, she screamed and ran out of the pool. A heavy wind blew, moving branches. Alice turned in circles, staring in horror. With one final scream, Alice collapsed, cold, wet, tired, and afraid, and started to sob. Alice lay sobbing on the ground as the lights slowly turned up. A walking pencil slowly started to appear, along with other three walking pencils. The Tulgey Wood creatures started to surround her, frightening her. But she hid it. The walking pencil almost went to her face, startling her. "Ooh!" The walking pencil ran away, acting very scared. "Please don't run away." Alice pleaded. "I won't hurt you!" The other Tulgey Wood creatures peeked out of their many hiding places. "I'm awfully sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you, but you don't know what I've been though, and all because I was afraid." said the frightened little girl, "I'm so ashamed of the fuss I've made. What do you do when things go wrong?" The glasses birds sang in unison. Alice smiled. "Oh! You sing a song!" As the glasses birds sang, Alice followed suite, this time by vocalizing. Again, the glasses birds sang, and Alice vocalized twice. Once more, the glasses birds sang, and Alice vocalized for the final time. After Alice vocalized, the youngest glasses bird sang again, this time off-key. Alice giggled and started singing. Alice: With a smile and a song Life is just a bright, sunny day Your cares fade away And your heart is young An accordion owl sang happily, and Alice continued singing. Minnie: With a smile and a song''Br />''All the world Seems to waken anew Rejoicing with you As the song is sung The Tulgey Wood creatures are surrounding the girl. Alice: There's no use in grumbling When raindrops come tumbling Remember you're the one Who can fill the world With sunshine A mini hammer slowly crept towards Alice, who petted it before it scampered and hid in the bushes. Alice: When you smile and you sing Everything is in tune And it's spring And life flows along With a smile and a song As the song ended, the glasses birds twittered as Alice sighed with relief. "I really feel quite happy now. I'm sure everything's going be all right." The Tulgey Wood creatures nodded. "But I do need a place to stay at night." The walking pencils nodded as Alice giggled. "Oh, I can't sleep in the ground like you." The walking pencils shook their heads before Alice looked at the umbrella vultures in the tree. "Or in a tree the way you do." Before Alice looked at the glasses birds in their nest, the umbrella vultures shook their heads. "And I'm sure no nest could possibly be big enough for me." The glasses birds only shook their heads. "Maybe you know there's a place where I can stay," Alice said sadly, before smiling. "In the woods somewhere?" The mini hammers pointed to a cottage in the glen. Alicee stood up excitedly and clasped her hands together. "You do? Will you take me there?" And so, off went Alice Liddell and her Tulgey Wood friends! The accordion owl and the glasses birds grabbed ahold of Alice's dress and start dragging her through the woods. The other Tulgey Wood creatures started pushing her along as well. They went through the woods, over a river, and along a path until they reached some small trees. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Snow White Category:Snow White Parodies Category:Snow White spoofs Category:Snow White Fanmake